


Harsh Break Up

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Community: harry100, F/M, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the letting down easy department-- Harry tries; Ginny doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Break Up

**Title:** Harsh Break Up  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley; Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** Harsh  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** In the letting down easy department-- Harry tries; Ginny doesn't  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** Written for Harsh at harry100 on Live Journal

"It's over." Harry said it with a tone of finality. It sounded harsh. There wasn't anything fun about stomping on someone's heart.

"It's been over a long time. I moved on a month ago," Ginny said with very little emotion.

Harry continued his consoling. "I know this is hard, but--wait. What? You did what?" 

"I've been shagging Malfoy for weeks now. You were too caught up in yourself to notice."

"Caught up in myself? You're delusional. I've been thinking of ways to let you down easy!"

"How'd that work out for you?" 

"Well, it was easier than I thought."


End file.
